1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as organic light-emitting display devices or liquid crystal display devices, include a plurality of pixels including thin film transistors (TFTs), capacitors, and wiring connecting the TFTs and capacitors.
Each pixel of an organic light-emitting display device having TFTs receives signals through scan lines and data lines for transmitting scan signals and data signals, and emits lights using power lines for supplying power to each pixel.
However, the scan lines, data lines, and power lines are wires formed of metal, thus the signals supplied to pixels placed far from where the signals are supplied may be distorted due to line resistance. Therefore, a luminance of the organic light-emitting display device may be uneven, and accordingly, a reliability of the organic light-emitting display device may be decreased.